Want Some Bunny Stew
by waterrain
Summary: England asks Colony America the question of 'Want Some Bunny Stew' and regrets asking him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. In this America is a Colony meaning he is a child.**

**Want Some Bunny Stew **

**By waterrain**

England noticed that America was playing with some bunny's that were hopping around, the boy was giggling, and smiling brightly.

"Do you like bunny's?" England asked calmly and he looked down at him.

"No. I love bunny's." America replied happily as he gently snuggled a bunny he held in his arms. "They are soft, warm, and nice."

"Do you want some bunny stew?" England asked causally and not really meaning it for he knew that America was attached to those creatures for some reason. He regretted that question for those large blue eyes filled up with tears, that lip trembling, and within seconds America grabbed England's ankles.

"No, No, No. I love the bunny's! I don't want to eat them!" America cried as he spun the shocked green eyed Nation around and around. "Run, Bunny's! Run from England and please don't come back! I don't want you to become stew!"

America was crying as he spun England around in the air by the ankles for several minutes.

"Please calm down! I didn't mean it, America! I wouldn't cook your beloved bunny's! I'm sorry!" England yelled out, he was tossed by his Colony, and almost hitting the tree. America's cheeks were flushed, big blue eyes were puffy, and he sat down on England's lap.

"Do you mean it, England? You won't cook my bunny's for stew?" America asked him while staring at him with watery eyes and England sighed softly to himself for his colony looked rather upset.

"Yes, I won't cook your beloved bunny's." England replied gently, he gently wiped America's damp cheeks, and then kissed him on the forehead. "I was just joking about the whole bunny stew."

"It wasn't funny." America muttered firmly and he hugged the green eyed Nation. "If you say anything about cooking my heroic and beloved bunny's again. I won't forgive you and I will more than likely hate you forever, England."

England nodded, he hugged his America, and he believed his colony for he knows that boy deeply treasures the bunny's for some reason.

"I won't mention such a thing again. So please don't hate me. You calm me down and make me happy, love. I promise I won't mention the words Bunny Stew and I won't make it." England commented softly as he hugged him close. America smiled brightly, he looked up at the green eyed Nation, and mentally wished he could call him Brother.

'England doesn't want me to call him brother for some reason. I wonder why he doesn't want me to call him brother.' America briefly thought and he blinked his blue eyes. 'Oh, Well it doesn't matter. He is like a big brother to me.'

"Love you, England. I'm going to find my heroic bunny's now." America said cheerfully as he let go of the older Nation, kissed England on the right cheek, and left.

"Bunny's, Bunny's! England promises he won't cook you! He promises he won't make bunny stew out of you! So it's okay to come out and play with me!" America called out happily, England smiled to himself, and watched as some bunny's hopped towards the smiling blue eyed Colony.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. In this FanFic it is Colony America meaning he is a child.**

**Want Some Bunny Stew **

**By waterrain**

"France, What is in this food?" America asked the blue eyed Nation and he was looking up at him.

"It is pork." France replied calmly and wondered why England's colony was questioning his cooking.

"Okay, That's wonderful." America said cheerfully, he jumped up, and held onto France's shoulder.

"You appear to be in a hugging mood." France commented causally as he hugged the blue eyed colony back, kissed him on the right cheek, and his right hand was about to feel America's bottom.

"Get your grabby hands away from my Colony. You bloody perverted as hell frog." England stated firmly, his green eyes narrowed, and he walked up to France.

"He is soft, warm, and nice." France commented smoothly and he snuggled him briefly before England swiftly grabbed America.

"Don't touch him. You perverted bastard." England said angrily as he pulled the blonde haired colony out of France's arms.

"So I'm like a bunny?" America asked happily to France and he was smiling brightly after all bunny's are wonderful. England sighed deeply as he held the blue eyed colony.

"Yes, You are just like a cute little bunny." France replied calmly as he looked at England's colony and grinned. "Can I snuggle you like how you snuggle your beloved bunny's, America?"

"Hell no, Don't you dare snuggle my colony. You keep your grabby hands to yourself, Frog." England said firmly as he held America closer to his body.

"Huh? Why can't I be a bunny for France?" America asked innocently, his blue eyes were wide, and he kissed England on the right cheek. "I want to be like a bunny because bunny's are awesome and heroic."

"The reason why you can't be a bunny for France is because he would eat you." England replied smoothly and he watched as his colony blinked in confusion.

"France eats bunny's? He would cook me up and eat me if I was really bunny?" America asked quickly, his eyes were wide in horror as he looked at France, and then asked. "France, Do you eat bunny's? Would you make me into a bunny stew since I'm like a bunny to you? If you make bunny stew I will never forgive you, France. I would hate you, France."

France glared at England and then looked gently at America.

"I would not eat you. I do not eat bunny's." France said calmly and then grinned. "I want to do some things to you at times for you are adorable and it is difficult to hold back, America. You are cute, cuddly, and innocent."

"Huh? What do you mean by doing some things to me?" America asked curiously and he blinked his blue eyes for why was no one listening to him right now.

"If you even try to do those some things to my colony. I will make you pay dearly and there will be no bloody mercy. Your vital regions will be gone forever, France. Your body will be bloody, bruised, and broken. The three B's Bloody, Bruised, and Broken." England commented in a chilling and deadly voice as he held onto America. "Remember that frog. If you dare take away or try to take away his virginity I will make you beg for the sweet mercy of death. I would not give you death. I would make your whole entire life a living hell."

France's face was pale, he silently nodded, and thought that England is very protective of America.

"England, What does the word virginity mean?" America asked in confusion and he wondered why England's face was red.

"Uh, America. It is time to eat now, right?" England said quickly, he placed his colony down, and then grabbed two plates. "I'll get you some of this food."

France sighed in relief, he decided to walk out of the kitchen, and closed his eyes.

'That was a very scary side of England that is rarely seen.' France thought to himself and he shuddered. 'He is very protective of his colony. I want to keep my vital regions intact for I need them. America is tempting, but I want to keep my important body part that keeps on giving.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. In this FanFic it is Colony America meaning he is a child. Colony Canada is in this chapter.**

**Want Some Bunny Stew **

**By waterrain**

"So you are my brother and stuff." America said cheerfully and he was holding his bunny that he named 'Hero'. "Here is Hero my heroic bunny."

Canada silently nodded, he thought he was being given the bunny, and his stomach was growling slightly for he was hungry. So Canada stabbed the bunny and he was about to broke its neck, but then America cried and grabbed the bunny.

"I will not ever forgive you, Canada!" America sobbed loudly, tears falling down his flushed cheeks, and he held the bunny close to him. Canada's eyes were wide and he wondered why America was so upset.

"I hope that no one notices you when you become an adult! I hope that no one knows your name when you become an adult! I hope you will be mistaken as someone else when you become an adult!" America cried as he held his bunny and could feel a small heart beat.

"I will save you Hero." America whispered softly, his eyes were puffy, and then he yelled out angrily to Canada. "I just wanted you to feel how soft and fluffy the bunny was you bastard! I didn't think you stab him! What do you have against fluffy and cute animals! Hero is my Best Friend!"

America picked up the foul language from England and he had unknowingly cursed Canada to be basically invisible to everyone along with hardly ever being heard.

"I was just feeling hungry." Canada muttered softly, a few tears slipped down his cheeks, and he looked at the blood on his hands. "No Bunny Stew tonight."

America managed to save his bunny and he washed up. England noticed that America's eyes were puffy, he felt worried, and he picked up his colony.

"What is wrong, love? Did something happen?" England asked gently and he heard a sniffle from the blue eyed colony.

"Canada is a bastard." America replied to the older Nation and he looked at his wounded bunny Hero with blue eyes full of tears. "He tried to kill and eat my beloved bunny. Look at poor hero he is hurt."

England hugged America and he glanced at the bunny.

"He'll pull through for he is a hero, right?" England asked calmly, he wiped away America's tears, and smiled faintly. "Besides there are more bunny's in the world."

France was watching the scene and mentally called England 'Stupid English Idiot' for making the comment of 'There are more bunny's in the world' which implied that bunny could be replaced if it didn't make it. France was not shocked that America slipped out of England's arms and grabbed said Nation by the ankles.

"Hero can't ever be replaced!" America said loudly as he spun England around and around before tossing him out of the house.

"France, My bunny can't be replaced." America commented as he held the bunny gently and kissed it on the forehead. "He will make it and become all better too."

"England was being silly." France said to him smoothly and he patted England's colony on the head softly. "He can't help being insensitive and cruel for he is an Englishman."

"Thanks, France. I'm going outside and say sorry to him." America said cheerfully and he walked outside.

"England, I'm sorry about yelling and tossing you. After all you are insensitive and cruel for you are an Englishman." America told him smoothly and he was smiling brightly at the green eyed Nation.

"Did France tell you that I'm insensitive and cruel?" England asked calmly and he received a nod from his colony. "I will be right back, Love. I have a frog to teach a lesson to for spreading lies. I'm not cruel nor am I insensitive."

France figured that America would tell and he decided to run for England would not be pleased at what he had informed the little colony about at all. America took care of his bunny and slowly, but surely the bunny recovered and said bunny discovered hate. The bunny named Hero offically hated Canada for stabbing him. Canada became afraid of all bunny's due to the bunny stabbing him in the arm with a small knife and then hopping away. No one knew about it and Canada avoided bunny's completely.

"I made you Bunny Stew." France said cheerfully to Canada and he was shocked to see that Canada bursted into tears.

"I don't want it, France. I'm frightened of bunny's. I do not want to eat bunny stew." Canada cried out and he didn't hear France muttering 'I have a feeling that America's bunny might have done something to poor Canada. Ever since the whole Canada stabbing the bunny that bunny has not been the same. Of course thankfully England killed that bunny after he saw the bunny writing down the words KILL CANADA.'

"Don't worry this is the Hero Bunny Stew. England killed the bunny when America was outside with the other bunny's." France said bluntly to Canada and he was glared at by the small colony.

"How could you! That bunny was America's best friend!" Canada said loudly and he puffed out his cheeks. "I'm not going to eat him!"

'Okay, No more bunny stew for Canada.' France briefly thought and he sighed to himself.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
